


heat

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, Gym Class Heroes, The Academy Is...
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travie and Beckett, on stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romanticalgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/gifts).



> Drabble written in response to a picture of William Beckett and Travie McCoy on stage...

Travie's sweaty and hot, it's so fucking hot, but he doesn't care, just pulls Bill against him and holds on. He's got one arm wrapped around Bill's shoulders, one hand resting against Bill's waist, and they move together to the beat of the song.

Travie feels dizzy, some combination of the weed they'd smoked earlier, the stifling heat and the way Bill's swaying his hips, grinding back against Travie's dick. "So good," he mumbles, feeling the music vibrate through his bones.

Bill leans back and keeps singing.

-fin-


End file.
